vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarkhan Vol
Summary Sarkhan Vol is a human planeswalker that originated from the plane of Tarkir, a land where dragons had become nothing more than a memory. After ascending and leaving his home plane, Sarkhan began to travel the multiverse in search of a master to give him purpose in life. Though Sarkhan did not seek just any master. He sought a dragon; one strong enough to command his respect. Eventually, the travelling planeswalker encountered the Elder Dragon Nicol Bolas, to whom he offered his services. However, in time it became clear that the dragon viewed Sarkhan as nothing more than a pawn, and that his goals were more sinister than could be imagined. Trying to get out of Bolas' clutches, Sarkhan returned to Tarkir, where he received visions from Ugin, who Sarkhan's former master had slain long ago. Following the instructions from the new voice in his head, the planeswalker returned to Tarkir's past, saving Ugin from his demise and thus changing the timeline. Upon returning to the present, the triumphant Sarkhan finds a world more to his liking; one where Tarkir's clans fight not for a Khan, but for their exalted Dragonlords. Sarkhan primarily uses red mana and is adept at fire magic. He also possesses the ability to transform his body into that of a dragon. Over his life and shifting loyalties, Sarkhan has dabbled in every color of mana except white. When corrupted by Bolas and struggling with the maddening voices in his head, he used red and black mana. Since changing Tarkir's timeline, he currently uses red, blue, and green mana. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Sharkhan Vol, the Mad, the Dragonspeaker, the Unbroken Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: User of red, green, and blue mana, Planeswalker, Neowalker Powers and Abilities: Can transform into a Dragon with a Thought, Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery over Red, Green, and Blue Mana, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Weapon Mastery (Is a trained warrior), Acausality (Type 1) (Shouldn't exist due to changing the timeline, yet it has had no effect on him), Flight and Fire Breath in Dragon Form, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Capable of enduring brief contact with the Blind Eternities) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Fought against Chandra Nalaar while in his dragon form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (One of the strongest beings on the plane of Tarkir, on which even normal footsoldiers from the Dragonlords' clans can often react to or use lightning in combat. At least comparable to Ojutai, who can casually block lightning coming from behind without even turning around.) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level+ (Took hits from both Chandra and Jace) Stamina: Very high, can continue to fight even after severe injuries Range: Extended melee range with normal attacks, hundreds of meters with fire and other spells Intelligence: Above average. Is very experienced as a warrior and as a leader. Weaknesses: Will weaken if his mana connection is blocked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation: '''Sharkhan can turn into a dragon at will, giving him flight, fire breath and superior phyiscal strength, speed, and durability to his human counterpart. This gives him a mobility advantage and can be used as a surprise attack. Gallery form_of_the_dragon_by_daarken.jpg|Sarkhan, mid-transformation. Sarkhan the Mad.jpg|Sarkhan losing his mind while acting as Bolas' thrall. Banefire.jpg|Sarkhan using Banefire. Sarkhan Unbroken.jpg|Sarkhan after returning to Tarkir's new present. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6 Category:Dimensional Travel Users